toohumanfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldur
Baldur (Baldr in Norse poetry) is the youngest of the Aesir and the main playable character and protagonist of the storyline of Too Human. ''He is voiced by Crispin Freeman. Norse Mythology Baldr Also known as Balder, he is the Norse god of light, joy, purity, beauty, innocence, and reconciliation. Son of Odin and Frigg, he was loved by both gods and men and was considered to be the best of the gods. He had a good character, was friendly, wise and eloquent, although he had little power. His wife was Nanna daughter of Nep, and their son was Forseti, the god of justice. Balder's hall was Breidablik ("broad splendor"). Most of the stories about Balder concern his death. He had been dreaming about his death, so Frigg extracted an oath from every creature, object and force in nature (snakes, metals, diseases, poisons, fire, etc.) that they would never harm Balder. All agreed that none of their kind would ever hurt or assist in hurting Balder. Thinking him invincible, the gods enjoyed themselves thereafter by using' Balder as a target for knife-throwing and archery. The malicious trickster, Loki, was jealous of Balder. He changed his appearance and asked Frigg if there was absolutely nothing that could harm the god of light. Frigg, suspecting nothing, answered that there was just one thing: a small tree in the west that was called mistletoe. She had thought it was too small to ask for an oath. Loki immediately left for the west and returned with the mistletoe. He tricked '''Balder's blind twin brother Hod into throwing a mistletoe fig (dart) at Balder. Not knowing what he did, Hod threw the fig, guided by Loki's aim. Pierced through the heart, Balder fell dead. While the gods were lamenting Balder's death, Odin sent his other son Hermod to Hel, the goddess of death, to plead for Balder's return. Hel agreed to send Balder back to the land of the living on one condition: everything in the world, dead or alive, must weep for him. And everything wept, except for Loki, who had disguised himself as the witch Thokk. And so Balder had to remain in the underworld. The others took the dead god, dressed him in crimson cloth, and placed him on a funeral pyre aboard his ship Ringhorn, which passed for the largest in the world. Beside him they lay the body of his wife Nanna, who had died of a broken heart. Balder's horse and his treasures were also placed on the ship. The pyre was set on fire and the ship was sent to sea by the giantess, Hyrrokin. Loki did not escape punishment for his crime and Hod was put to death by Vali, son of Odin and Rind. Vali had been born for just that purpose. After the final conflict Ragnarok, when a new world arises from its ashes, both Balder and Hod will be reborn. In some versions it was his mother who had these disturbing dreams about his death. Old Norse: Baldr Personality The youngest of Odin's children, Baldur is often regarded as the kindest, most humane of the gods. He considers his ties to humanity a great strength, where others believe he should shed such beliefs, and embrace the technological enhancements most other gods have undergone. Baldur is open and friendly, while commanding great respect and friendship and as the most favoured of all ODIN's sons, Baldur's popularity has inspired jealousy (something he is generally unaware of).Tasked with tracking down a robot that shows very biological traits, Baldur is forced to ask himself whether he remains human, or embraces technology, granting him greater power, but at the same time making him more akin to the monsters he is trying to stop. Manual Synopsis/Character Overview "You do recognize yourself? Good, otherwise we’d have a talk with Idunn about your mnemonic enhancements. You are the youngest Aesir and ODIN’s favorite son. Yes, even gods aren’t above favorites, sad to say. You are also the most beloved god amongst the humans, which just goes to show that you can have your mead and drink it too. Now, most humans view the Aesir as aloof and uncompromising, but you, my boy, are seen as more…down to earth, shall we say? You are also a seasoned warrior who understands the meaning of the Aesir, and that makes you quite popular around Asgard. Before we move on, I must convey my sympathies for the tragic loss of your wife Her death was... No. It is too soon to speak of such things."--Mimir Biological Makeup and Cybernetic Enhancements Baldur, son of ODIN Age, chronologically: 200+ Age, apparent: 25 Race: Aesir, cybernetic human. Blood Type: Klene-flow immuno-boosted, Synthetic type XNA. Implants: Trace electronics for power-armour use, equipment installation, etc. Baldur's Profile The following information represent Baldur a year or two prior to current day. Details where classified have been omitted. Geneering Profile *Regenerative rate, 98% *Pluripotency loss = nil *Gestating cell cultures = stable *Immuno-incompatibility = unbreached *Directed differentiation into immunoglobin: IgA, IgD, IgE, IgG, IgM (Toxins, Virus, Bio-weapons, broad and narrow spectrum radiation) *Zero rejection of trace implants Powers/Abilities As an elite Aesir warrior, Baldur possesses incredible strength, speed, endurance, and stamina due to minor cybernetic enhancements and overall years of experience and training. Baldur possesses highly refined sharpshooting prowess and is a capable swordsman. Baldur also possesses a notable adaptation trait that allows him to combat opponents with a variety of weapons. Weapons Please note: All Aesir are trained in a wide variety of weaponry; both melee and ranged. From swords, axes, hammers and glaives, through mass driving linear accelerators, laser projectors, fusion/plasma hybrid energy weapons. Baldur is assigned the sentient weapon Fenrir. Having witnessed countless battles and fought for many years against the Aesir, Fenrir is a highly experienced killer, who now is forced to fight for the good of its captors. Fenrir is shaped as a Bastard Sword, but with appropriate nanoforge equipment and skill it can be reshaped into a form the bearer chooses, since the AI rides in a module within the hilt.Sentient weapons are machine intelligences, imprisoned inside a weapon and bounded with its owner. Man and machine fight in perfect symbiosis, becoming an unstoppable force of destruction. Baldur's preference for ranged combat comes in the form of two "glass" guns - electrostatic linear accelerators that fire armour piercing nanopolymer bullet that are visually similar to glass, yet characteristically different. The guns are better known as "Havoc" and "Malice", or the Marks of Gungnir - a gift from ODIN. Battlefield Role in Too Human Baldur is a champion amongst the humans. He leads his troops from the forefront of his battle lines, charging the enemy and laying them low with his courage. Those who fight alongside Baldur will find themselves not only upon the winning side, but in great favor with ODIN. Baldur represents a new age of the Aesir and a new approach to the war. He is a symbol of hope and future prosperity to both Aesir and Human alike. Trivia *Currently the least cybernetically enhanced among the gods, Baldur is liked amongst the humans. They feel he is the closest to them, in mind and body; where the other gods have embraced technology, Baldur is hesitant of its power *Link to the manual here: the manual Gallery Too-human-20080429110951932-2378101 640w.jpg|Manual Profile Baldur Pose 2 Flat.jpg|Baldur in Berserker Armor Baldur Pose 3 Flat.jpg|Baldur in Defender Armor 1217250599 headshots baldur 2.jpg Category:Mythology Category:Gods